No Water? What Sorcery is This?
by ThePervinErmin
Summary: At the Smash Mansion there is a water outage! What pipe broke this time? One-shot, inspired by before yesterday's pipe breakage.


**Hello, good morning, good afternoon, good evening, goodnight, or whatever it is proper to say for the time that you are reading this. This is just a random little fic about a street water pipe breakage for the smashers, inspired by before last yesterday's own water pipe breakage that we had. Please enjoy this reenactment of before yesterday's morning's events, starring ThePervinErmin as Marth, *R PEEZY as Captain Falcon, *A Certain Chancellor as Jigglypuff, *Aya's Dad as Yoshi, and FyeHalfmoon as Pit.**

**And of course, disclaimers, Marth and Pit and SSBB are not miiiiiiiiiine. And neither are ****pipe breakages, I'm very sure everyone already knows.**

* * *

Marth was just finishing reading the seventh chapter of the Oracle of Seasons manga when Captain Falcon entered the room unannounced, toothpaste and toothbrush in hand.

"I think we has a problem. The water isn't working." He said as he disappeared into Marth's bathroom. Marth could only look up from the book with a puzzled expression. That would be impossible since they recently had Yoshi fix the busted water pipe in the yard. Not to mention Marth had gone to the bathroom that morning and been perfectly able to wash his hands right after. He turned his attention back to Link calling Maple 'Whitchy-poo.' However, it did not end there. Captain Falcon returned with grave news.

"Nope. Not working in there either."

"Are you sure?" Marth frowned.

"Yup. Looks like no hair washing for me today." Captain Falcon messed with his hair, trying to comb it with his fingers. "Eyyhhh(ew), it's just horrible."

Somewhat alarmed, Marth lept up. His throat felt suddenly awfully dry at the threat of little drinking water around. He fumbled to put the book down and grabbed at a half-empty(or half-full, depending on how you look at it) water bottle.

"I guess I'll have to use that to brush my teeth.." Captain Falcon sounded very dolefull. "Though I'm not sure it'll be enough."

"I don't know," Marth said distractedly, beginning to pace the length of the room fretfully and pressing his fingertips to his temples. "What are we going to do? What is anyone going to do? Oh no. Please no."

"We'll have to get some Yoshi help," Captain Falcon said firmly, refusing to give way to panic, unlike the blue-haired prince who was moaning 'What are we going to do, oh no,' over and over.

"You think the pipe may have busted again?" Marth turned on him.

"Could have," Captain Falcon mused, shuffling off to his own bathroom. Marth rushed past him and flew out the door to check the pipes.

The only significant difference was that there were three huge yellow construction trucks on the Smash street. Not that Marth payed any attention to that. Marth didn't take any notice at all. His main focus was the pipes - who were in excellent shape despite the biting cold. There was nothing for it. It would happen one way or another, sooner or later, and if you ask for a personal opinion, it is better sooner when it comes to Jigglypuff getting bad news and freaking out over it. Marth went to wake her up.

»»««»»

Jigglypuff was sitting up and wiping the night's drool from her face with a napkin and making puzzled chamming noises when Marth came in, almost as if she was surprised that she would be wiping the drool from her face like she did every morning.

"Um," Marth fidgeted.

"Whaa?" Jigglypuff garbled.

Marth pulled on his bangs. "We have a problem. The water isn't working." Jigglypuff gasped loudly and seeing the look on her face suggesting that she just wanted an excuse to wreak havoc on the Smash Mansion, Marth quickly added, "Me and Captain Falcon already checked everywhere, so you don't have to."

"No, my Goddesses!" Jigglypuff wailed despairingly. "What are we going to do now? Oh, goddesses!"

"Captain Falcon says that we'll need Yoshi to fix it again," Marth mumbled meekly.

"Whyyyyyyy?" Wailed the pink pillow of a pokemon.

"I don't know!" Marth wailed in horror.

Jigglypuff moaned some more incoherent things as she waddled past Marth, in search of Captain Falcon, who was trying to brush his teeth with very little water from a half-empty(or half-full, depending on how you look at it) water bottle. Marth snatched up an almost full bottle of undrinkable water he had earlier forgotten to pour out(that was because he had lost his water bottle and was trying to use a different one that unfortunately, or perhaps for this particular moment fortunately, made water taste very nasty). He barged into Falcon's bathroom right after Jigglypuff, who had welcomed herself to plop down on the toilet top.

"Sorry, this water isn't good for drinking, you should use it to brush your teeth," he babbled as he shoved the bottle on a half grumpy-looking Captain Falcon, whose mouth was full of foamy toothpaste. Marth then turned and dashed from the room before Jigglypuff could start her next moans and groans.

»»««»»

Minutes later Marth was in Pit's room, trying to rouse the sleeping angel from his slumber.

"Okay, wake up Pit," Marth said soggily. "The water isn't working in the mansion, we have no idea why and I don't know what to do about it. No one knows what to do about it, actually."

"Mmmphmmnghhh," said Pit sleepy-like.

"Come on, wake up," Marth sighed. "Jigglypuff is freaking out and would want you out of bed."

Pit managed to sit up, but his eyes kept closing. "Zhehh watrr, hmm?"

Marth nodded tiredly. "Yes. Now come on, get up. Jigglypuff says that there are construction trucks on the street blocking it and there's water flowing in the ditch. She wants to go and check it out with Captain Falcon." Then he left.

"Phhhhh..." Pit blew at his bangs. "Zheh watrr."

»»««»»

Jigglypuff and Falcon were already returning by the time Marth was trudging over stiffly, wearing Pit's jacket since he was in too much of a hurry to fetch his own and Pit had conveniently thrown his down on the couch the day before and had failed to clean it up.

"Well, what did they say?" He asked when they were in hearing range at last.

"They're supposed to turn the water on now," Captain Falcon answered. "It wasn't our breakage. The street pipe broke."

"I see," was all Marth could manage. He was weak and wobbly with relief and his legs were threatening to turn to jelly and give out from how happy that suddenly made him.

Once inside, Jigglypuff was still in a rampaging mood. "It's still bad that you didn't wash the dishes yesterday." She grumped, turning on Marth. "Imagine what would happen if the water wasn't turned back on."

Marth was too tired to deal with this. He would not deal with this. "Well for some reason everyone just piles the dishes on me all the time and don't even think to ever help. If I don't do anything, no one will."

It worked! The wrong way. Jigglypuff ran off in a mad passion, straight for Pit's room. "You b*tch! Get yo lazy butt outta bed, how dare you leave all the work to the prince!" Marth covered his face with his hands and groaned. Nooo, no, Jigglypuff, it wasn't Pit's fault!

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," Pit grunted as he stepped out of his room. "What did I miss?" He asked Marth.

Marth did a faceplant. "Pipe breakage, water outage."

* * *

**And there you have it. You can see that I probably freaked out the most lol**

***Note that these three are not members of this site. Therefore, unlike FyeHalfmoon, you will not find them here if you search.**


End file.
